


Legacy of Okami

by Flippythedemon



Series: My Hero Academia fics [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Hisashi, Celestial Brush, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dragon Midoriya Izuku, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gamer Midoriya Izuku, Hero Toga Himiko, Human Amaterasu (Okami), Kinda, Lawyer Midoriya Inko, M/M, Magic, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Sensei | All For One, Possessive Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Supernatural Elements, White-Haired Midoriya Izuku, Wolf Midoriya Izuku, especially their reincarnation, even if that means kidnapping them, he bad but he loves his kids, it will be explain, she a mix, that is going to come back to bite him in the butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippythedemon/pseuds/Flippythedemon
Summary: Izuku Midoriya may have been told by the humans all her life that she can't be a hero but she has the support of the spirtial side..now a legacy that hasn't been passed down in years has awaken inside of her. Darkness is rising up and Izuku will need all the help she can get..especially when a three hundred year old dragon who is the leader of the villains is asking you to call him papa cause it turns out your the reincarnation of his daughter (help her please!)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Kurogiri, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Shirakumo Oboro, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Dark Shadow/Midoriya Izuku/Tokoyami Fumikage, First One For All User & Midoriya Izuku, First One For All User/Midoriya Inko, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku & Shimura Nana, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sensei | All For One & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Shimura Nana & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako
Series: My Hero Academia fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Legacy Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look..another crossover..I blame playing Okami..also I blame reading into tunafishprincess spirited away au on tumblre (its really good check it out!) for the dad for one (yes I'm making dad for one I do enjoy it I just don't want to be force into it) he still not Hisashi in this
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this..I don't own BNHA or Okami..please leave a comment!

_In the dark of the night a figure appeared so suddenly..a soft glow surrounded him..what made this man weird was the antler-like horns coming out of his long white hair..he looks around the room which was filled with hero merch.. He smiles at the sight of it all..but he looks down at the small child sleeping in the bed._

_The girl had black hair that was tinged with green..he blinks at the one strand of white that was growing in the pool of black..his tail twitches in fear at that._

_“If he ever finds this girl..he will also see the resemblance..I fear for you little one..I really do..”he thinks as green eyes open up..the child obviously sensing him. He smiles at her as he sits down._

_The girl sits up her eyes glowing as she looks at him, “Hello! You've been gone awhile!” she smiles sweetly at him_

_“Hello Izuku..seems you had a rough day,” he nods his head to her arms where bandages were wrapped around making Izuku sigh._

_“Yeah..Kaa-Bakugou decided because I stood up to him I should learn my place..which is beneath him..”she shrugs at the raised eyebrow that she was given, “If he not going to be my friend anymore why should I give him a nickname like a friend..you taught me that Haruki”_

_“Why don’t I tell you a story to help you sleep..would you like that Izuku?” he gives a little inside cheer as his niece looks up happily._

_“Can you tell me the story of the White Wolf and Orochi?”_

_He couldn’t help laugh, “I told you that story a thousand times though!”_

_“That’s because I like the story uncle!”_

_The man sighs but shakes his head with a kind smile._

_“Very well then..._ **_Long, long ago..before the time of Quirks..a tiny hamlet known as Kamiki lay nestled in a grove of proud and beautiful cherry blossoms. Each and every tree around the quiet burg was honored as a God._ **

**_However, the village was not without its dark secrets._ **

_He could see his niece imagining the village as he tells the story..he could see in her eyes as a eight headed dragons covered the village in its shadows._

**_“To satiate the appetite of Orochi, a fearsome cave-dwelling beast, a young maiden is offered as a sacrifice at the annual festival. With a body of a mountain and 8 heads mounted on necks the size of tree trunks, its blood red eyes alone were said to curse anybody who dare gaze into them. No one dared disobey the horrific beast._ **

**_When the night of the sacrifice drew near..a mysterious white wolf appeared outside the village. This wolf, its coat as brilliant as snow was dubbed Shiranui. This wolf kept a watchful eye on anyone who ventured outside the village, and made a habit of patrolling the streets at night. People assumed the wolf to be a familiar of Orochi._ **

**_One villager took it upon himself to face the fearsome Shiranui. The warrior Nagi attempted many times to challenge the wolf. But his attempts were thwarted by Shiranui’s swift movements._ **

**_Before long the night of the accursed festival has arrived. A white plummeted arrow herald the coming sacrifice. Piercing the sky the arrow sunk it shaft squarely into the home of Nami, the village’s most beautiful maiden. Nagi, harboring a secret love for Nami was enraged by this sign!_ **

**_Determined to put an end to Orochi once and for all, Nagi traveled to the beast’s cave in place of his beloved._ **

**_The Moon Cave, a place as dark as evil itself, served as Orochi’s home. Nagi stood bravely before the entrance..a beast appeared, eyes glowing crimson upon 8 thrashing necks. Orochi stood tall before him, anxious for another sacrifice. Nagi leaped with incredible grace, swinging his blade violently. On and on he sliced, well into the moonless night..but Orochi’s hide was like steel. The blade left nary a scratch._ **

**_At long last , Nagi, his energy spent from the intense battle, dropped to his knees, fatigued and gasping for breath. He knew he was staring death in the face. It was then that the wolf appeared. As if to protect Nagi, it stood its ground before Ororchi. In the darkness of the cave, the wolf’s coat shone brilliantly. Alas, it was Shiranui, the wolf who dwelled outside the village. Baring it’s fearsome claws, Shiranui leapt towards Orochi while the great beast reared its head, readying its fangs for battle._ **

**_The two beasts struggle wildly, thrashing in the darkness. The battle was long, Shiranui summoned gusts of divine wind to counter Orochi’s flames. As Orochi closed in on Shiranui, sharpened claws glistened and a gigantic tree suddenly sprouted forth, shielding the wolf. Shiranui fought gallantly to gain the upper hand..however Orochi was protected by a mystical power, was not easily bested. Shiranui covered in gashes, majestic coated dyed crimson stood exhausted before the mighty Orochi._ **

**_Orochi saw a chance to strike what would be the final blow but Shiranui refused to give in..with its last ounce of strength the majestic wolf gazed heavenword and unleashed a mighty howl._ **

**_Suddenly the black clouds overhead dissipated. The light from above glinted off Nagi’s sword as a beacon of hope. Guided by his sword, Nagi who had taken shelter in the shadows , stood proudly to face his adversary. Channeling all his strength into his battered and scarred arms, he leapt ferociously towards Orochi, his sword poised high. The golden sword dances in his hands like a puppet on a string._ **

**_One by one, Orochi’s fearsome heads separated from their owner..and the dead body collapsed in a lake of its own blood. In that instant the curse that plagued the village was lifted and as the battle ended the sun shone once again in the sky._ **

**_Unfortunately Shiranui had succumbed to Ororchi’s poison and struggled to breath. Nagi scooped the wolf into his arms and returned to Kamaki. When they return to the village...Shiranui was no longer moving..the village elder gently stroked the wolf’s head..which in response Shiranui let out a horse and pitiful bark..then closed its eyes and drifted off as if into slumber…_ **

**_Peace had returned to Kamiki Village..in honor of Shiranui’s heroic exploits, the villagers erected a shrine and placed a statue of the wolf within it. Nagi’s sword was christened Tsukuyomi and placed inside the Moon Cave...the villagers all looked forward to an age of endless peace…”_ **

_The man opens his eyes to see the little girl had fallen asleep..brushing her hair as much as he could as a spirit.._

* * *

**_Six years later_ **

“Oh..you’re also aiming for U.A too, right Midoriya?”

Everyone in the room grew quiet at that..Katsuki Bakugou freezes from his gloating and turns to the girl looking up with green eyes that was filled with annoyance.

The girl had curly black hair with tinges of green but there were strands of white that was getting bigger in her hair. He glares at the girl with hatred in his eyes as he stomps over and slams a hand on her desk..which makes breaks apart.

The girls sighs and looks up to the teacher to do anything but alas..once again he was turning a blind eye..

“What do you think you are doing..forget these Extras and their crappy Quirks! Your the worst of them all..being Quirkless! You're at the bottom of the totem pole!”

Izuku rolls her eyes at this already feeling a strain in her head, which unfortunately has been happening a lot lately, “Wow Bakugou,” she smirks at him which makes his eye twitch, “Its like your scared that I might beat you?”

“What the fuck you useless Deku! I am not scare of you! There is no way you can pass!”

Izuku then shrugs, “Then if you're so sure there is no reason for you to be angry..the least I can do is try..”

“Try! What, do you think this is a game?!”

Izuku glares at him, “Will you shut up already!” she growls before she turns to the teacher, “Sensei may I please go to the nurse?”

She tries to not get annoyed at the pitying look on herSensei’s face, “Another headache Midoriya?” he nods his head, “Go ahead dear,”

With that she quickly gets up not even bothering with the snickers she was hearing from the other students.

* * *

**Kamiki Park**

A large Sakura tree..also known as the Konohan tree glows as a figure appears surrounded by a purple aura and wearing a pink kimono..she looks around the area and sighs.

“Many years has gone by since the time of Shiranui, Mother Amaterasu and Chibiterasu..and yet..the people have forgotten us..” she then becomes angry.. “Issun! As the Celestial Envoy it was suppose ot be your job to make sure that the humans didn’t forget us!”

Something hopped out of her kimono..he looked like a small human..about the size of an insect..just..don’t call him that..dressed in purple and wearing a green cape along with a green helmet he looked like a beetle.

“Listen here! Do you know how hard it is to get humans to actually believe in you! They all think I am a bug, Sakuya! Everytime they slap me away as if I was a bug!”

Sakuya sighs, “How troublesome...this is just like long ago..the war between the two dragons has brought a calamity,”

Issun looks up at the wood sprite, “You can’t blame Haruki..he’s been trying his best but his brother..” Issun shudders at the thought of the older brother..he saw him once and he doesn’t liked the dragon..then he blinks up when he hears a cracked..he looks over to the statue of his old friend..little by little it was cracking..but he wasn’t afraid...he could feel power trying to break through.

Sakuya gasps, “Amaterasu’s bloodline is awakening..a new Okami is being born! We may have hope left…”

The two watches as more cracks appeared.

* * *

**Aldera Junior High**

Izuku groans..rubbing her head..not even the pain killers the nurse gave her were working today..looking down at her phone she smiles a bit.

_“Looks like the incident this morning is all over the news..but I really need to get going or Ill be late for my job,”_ she thinks to herself as she puts her phone in her bag..she was about to grab her notebook when a hand grabs it. She looks up to see Bakugou glaring at her.

“We’re not done here Deku..” he growls but blinks when Izuku snatches her notebook back.

“Well to me we are..I got to get to work today so I don't have time for you or your over inflated ego..” she states as she places her notebook into her bag.

Bakugou glares at her, “Let me make things perfectly clear Deku..the best heroes out there, they start showing signs of greatness even as students. I’ll be the first and only hero from this Junior High..the first to win the honor of becoming a student of U.A High..I guess I’m just a perfectionist,”

Izuku rolls her eyes, “Or just have a very large ego as I said,” she goes to leave but a smoking hand grabs her shoulder..she hisses in pain before turning her eyes to glare at the boy.

“In other words Deku..don’t you dare go to U.A,” Bakugou then grunts when Izuku slams an elbow into his stomach. Izuku eyes him as he holds his stomach.

“Next time you use your Quirk on me..I will report you..this school may not give a care about Quirkless discrimnation but the law does,” putting her book bag on her back she begins to walk out of the classroom.

“You..you fucking Deku! Why don’t you do us all a favor and jump off the roof! Maybe you’ll get a Quirk in the next life!”

Izuku stops in her tracks..her eyes widen, her knuckles white as she fists her hands together..before she sharply turns around. Bakugou at first was smiling as he finally got to Deku but then he holds his face in pain after the slap she gave him.

“You think you are so great ..that you will make a wonderful hero..but remember this Bakugou..its your actions that make a hero..not your Quirk..and..to me...you’re a villain...and only a villain..” with that she walks out ignoring the fuming Bakugou.

* * *

Izuku rubs her head, her headache growing more and more, “Stupid Bakugou..he is lucky I won’t report him for suicide…” she grumbles..but Izuku was use to this..

Ever since she was diagnose Quirkless..her life has gone to hell..her dad Hisashi left the family to go to the states..he said it was to get a better job but her and her mother knew it was so he didn’t have to deal with the shame of having a Quirkless child..which to her was great since he was a piece of shit!

The only good thing in her life is her mother..a lawyer who told her to just make the call and the spirits.

While it was true that twenty percent of the world did not have Quirks..it was not true for the eighty percent..some people in fact were spirits or demons..even some were witches..Izuku was luckily one of the few to be able to see the True Forms of those...its how she met Haruki and even got her job..and trained her..

She then blinks when she hears some kind of dripping sound, “A medium size body..to hide in..” turning her head she sees a large body made out slime and it lunges for her..she takes a quick step backwards just barely dodging the slime.

Being quick she pulls out a pencil from her bag..which makes the villain laugh, “And what do you think that is going to do to me?!”

Her answer..was stabbing him in the eye when he lunged for her again.

He curses at her of course but Izuku rolls her eyes, “What do you expect me to do? Just stand still and do nothing?”

The slime glared at her and was probably about to attack her when the sewer grate was punched and flew into the air before landing with a hard thud..a large laugh echoes throughout the area.

“Fear not, kid! For I Am Here!”

That was their only warning before a large air forces the slime Villain to splatter..Izuku sighs and rubs her head but she stares at the man..the Symbol of Peace…

The Eighth wielder of One For All..

It was only last year that Haruki told her the truth about himself and his..children who were the passed wielders of his blessing..and his war between his brother..

_“If you ever see him Izuku..my brother..run! Cause if he ever catches you..he will never let you go..”_

She shivers at that..she doesn’t know why All For One would want to keep her..maybe its because he was afraid that his brother would think he was choosing another person to wield his gift..she didn’t really know but she remembers Daigoro jokes that she was just another hatchling.

“Apologies for getting you caught up in my villain hunt! Mistakes like that aren’t my style but..this is a strange land to me..besides I’m off camera!” he laughs loudly which makes Izuku stare at him.

_“Nana was right..he is really different from what is shown on tv..”_ he begins tp pick up the slime..Izuku quickly doing so and the two put the villain inside a soda bottle.

Now..after being raised by her mother (who was a lawyer) and most of the super natural...so you can say that she has a..sort of wildside to her..which is what she is going to say when asked why she grabbed onto his leg when he jumped into the air.

“Hey now! Release me! Such enthusiasm is a bit much!”

“If I do that I will die!” she glares at him and he weakly chuckles but she blinks at the blood dripping in his mouth.

When they landed Izuku couldn’t help but ask him..he should understand..because before he got the blessing he was Quirkless..like her, “Can I still be a hero..even without a Quirk?!”

Because with how much she was talking she never noticed the smoke or him poofing up..so when she looked up she couldn’t help the scream at the skeleton like man that now stood before her..

He explained that he got an injury from fighting a villain five years ago..an enemy she knew was Haruki’s brother..All For One..how he made sure that this fight never goes public how he lost his stomach..how he can only work three hours a day..him saying that without a power she couldn’t be a hero..

He gets up to walk away..but then he yelps and holds his head..where a can of soda hits his head. Izuku glares at the number one hero..who was gaping abit as more of her black hair turned white.

“You are a hypocrite Toshinori Yagi!” Blood pools out of the man’s mouth when she said his true name..IZuku knew she should be shutting up but for once she couldn’t..not after what he just said, “You were Quirkless just as I am before you got the One For All”s blessing!” she was bout to go on a rant when they both heard an explosion..they turned to where black smoke was rising...and then her eyes widen and turns to where his pockets were.

The soda bottles that held the sludge villain were gone..Izuku curses and runs while All Might follows her.

* * *

The explosion had happened at Market place..seeing a crowd she pushed her way through..she could see Backdraft and Kamui Woods working on the fires but Death Arms and Mount Lady were doing nothing.

“Why are the heroes just standing there?”

“Seems like the villain grabbed a kid..”

Izuku pales at that and looks closer..to her horror..it was Bakugou..

Angry that the heroes weren’t doing anything ran through the crowd just as All Might appear..

Just as a white haired figure with horns appeared looking for Izuku and he sighs..but then he notices the look in Toshinori’s eyes and could feel the power that he blessed trying to go to Izuku..he sighs again.

“Great..even my blessing knows that I want...but maybe it will protect her..from him..”

Izuku runs not caring about anything..not even knowing why she was running when Bakugou hurt her..

**_“We have never needed your power more..shine your divine light on this polluted and broken world..let your heavenly rays become our hope as you guide us all!”_ **

At that moment the last strand of black in her hair became white as the statue of the wolf in Kamaki Park breaks apart..Sakuya and Issun covers their faces at the bright light before a reflector flips into the air..before soaring into the air.

Izuku was just about to reach the sludge villain when the reflector attaches to her back and her body was absorb into the bright light..everyone covers their eyes.When the bright light fades everyone stares in awe..growing at the slide was a pure white wolf with green thick mane on their head and across their shoulders..the front legs were pure black..in fact they were dripping and those who were close enough could smell ink..green eyes glares and fire seemed to erupt from underneath the reflector on the wolfs back.

Her green eyes with red markings underneath glares at the sludge before she howls..the reflectors comes off and spins into the sludge’s other eye. The villain screams in pain and it was enough for the sludge to reveal Bakugou..biting into his sleeve Izuku was able to pull him out and throws him into Death Arms..knocking both onto the ground.

“You bitch! Stop getting in my way!” the villain cries out and was about to hit Izuku when All Might appears.

“You..you are right..I am a hypocrite..I should practice what I preach! A Pro should always be ready to risk their life!” he then punches the sludge sending it to splatter across the ground ..a huge tornado went into the air..Izuku looks up as rain drips down from the sky as the people in the crowd cheer in awe at the Symbol of peace for changing the weather..

While the heroes collected the slime, All Might gave his report..but Izuku was glaring at Death Arms and Kamui Woods who were scolding her..

“There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger like that!,” Death Arms yells at her making her ears pin.

“You know we could report you for vigilantes!” Kamui threatens and she hears a chuckle..her tail wags when seeing Haruki walking from the crowd.

“Wow..what a way to threaten someone for doing your job,” he glares at them with his red eyes, “But kinda hard to do when she is declared Quirkless..”

The two heroes stare in shock before Death Arms points at her, “She clearly has a Quirk!”

Izuku rolls her eyes, “Yeah..now because it just activated…” she glares at them before laying down..yawning..the other Heroes sweat drop.

“Also you two should be ashamed of yourself..it should have been logical to attack the eyes..” Haruki rolls his eyes before lifting up Izuku..she grumbles because right now she is small..a puppy size wolf which makes Haruki laugh.

“Now if you excuse us..I’m going to take this pup away so she can calm down while I call her mother...who is also a lawyer,” he warns the two heroes who pale at the threat..

They walked down the street and Izuku looks up, “So..did I actually get a Quirk? Or is it something else..”

“Something else..we always knew you had a high spiritual awareness..the reason why you can see us spirits when we don’t want to be seen..but like us all, saying its a Quirk is a good excuse,” 

Izuku nods her head and yawns again..she was so tired..but then she looks up when All Might appears.

“Be quiet Toshinori..Izuku is quite exhausted right now..” he gives a pointed glare at the hero who weakly chuckles.

“Its good to see you Haruki..I’m surprised that Young Midoriya knows you,” the Number One hero gives him a pointed look which makes Haruki roll his eyes.

“Well when your a three hundred year old dragon you get bored with life sometimes and with a child pooling out so much spiritual energy..” he then glares at the old hero, “Also be lucky I won’t tell Nana what you told Izuku about not being a hero without a Quirk..”

Toshinori winces at that.. “Yeah...I deserve that..but still..how do..”

“I met her when she was young being chased by some demons who were making her life hard..after a while I took her underneath my wing and employed her as one of my couriers..” he then gives him another look. 

“Your planning on asking if you can transfer my blessing to her..I can see the look in your face Toshinori..” he rolls his eyes at the look of shock on his face, “But I do agree..” he looks down at Izuku who has fallen asleep in his arms.

“She is worthy...I know that when I first met her..”

* * *

**Area Unknown**

On the tv screen shows a paused picture of Izuku with her pure white-green hair just before she transforms..red eyes stare in awe as a black scaled hand touches the screen.

“Mikumo...she...she is alive...my..my hatchling has returned to the world of the living..” awe and disbelief was heard in the raspy voice..before he presses play to watch the whole scene..his long black tail twitches as he watches the young girl transformed into a wolf pup..he growls when All Might saves her and the boy in the slime villain.

He then roars in rage as the news shows a very familiar person picking the child up, **HE KNEW! HE KNEW MY DAUGHTER WAS BACK AND HE HID HER FROM ME!!!”**

“Now my old friend, calm down..now you know she is alive..” the red eyes turn his friend, “The best thing to do is not to get angry..we need information on your child..she has been reborn into a new life so she may be your daughter but she is a different person.”

There was a rumble that echoed, “You are right..get Giran to get any information.I want to know anything about her..at least I know my dear brother will keep her safe..even if he gives her his blessing,” he stares at the young wolf pup in his brother’s arm.

The large tail curls around himself and sharp fangs glisten, “Soon...soon my precious daughter..we will be reunited..”


	2. Beginning of a legend-River of the Heavens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as you can see I added Inuyasha into this..I just couldn't help myself (this is what I get for watching the old show..)
> 
> anyway I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review!

Izuku cuddled in Haruki’s arms as the two adults walked into an alleyway..there a door was waiting for them. Looking around to make sure no one followed them, Haruki pulls out a key. When he unlocked the door, the door itself seemed to glow before he opened it.

Walking through they find themselves in another city..but this city’s residents..were very different. Lots of shadowy figures walked by along with foxes with different amount of tails..All Might had to move out of the way of a large white tiger. Izuku waves her paw at a large white spirit who was wearing an upturned sake bowl on their head. He grunts at her.

Soon they came up to their designation..like many of the shops it was a restaurant. Izuku smiles as she looks up at the signs which states,  **Dragons For All.**

“We got three orders of noodles for the Bath House,” a large man shouts out. He was bald but two short horns were sticking out of his head. His clothes consisted of dark leather with the jacket having shoulder pads...he had no shirt so his chest was bare. A long black tail swishes behind him before it grabs some packets of noodles with one of his six hands..his yellow eyes blink and he smiles at the small pup.

“Well..I was wondering when you show up Izuku..seems like you had a busy day today!”

Izuku sighs as she leaps out of Haruki’s arms and onto a table, “Tell me about it Daigoro! Look at me!” she turns her body full around, “I turned into a puppy!”

“Actually dear..you turned into a Okami..a wolf spirit..” Izuku turns to a woman..like Haruki and Daigoro she had horns coming out of her black hair, but unlike the two, there were feathers coming out of it. Her red eyes then turn to All Might..and her tail slaps him on the back of the head, “What were you thinking Toshi! Never coming by! Do you have any idea how worry I was that you haven’t come in the last five years”

All Might looks down, guilt in his blue eyes, “I’m sorry Nana...I..just didn’t want you to see me like this..I didn’t want you..”he blinks when he was pulled into a hug.

“Idiot..” she hugs him close making him smile a bit before he hugs her back.

“Well now that the mother-son reunion is over..why is Zuzzy a..wolf puppy?” Daigoro asks but before Haruki could answer, someone opens the door with a loud slam..

“Oh my god! Zuzzy you are so adorable!” 

The next thing Izuku knew she was being squeeze very hard in a hug. She wheezes as she squirms in the hold, “Himiko...I...I can’t...breath!”

“Oopsie! Sorry Zuzzy” the voices says before the grip was lightened letting her breath again..she looked up to the person.

She was about her age with fair skin with a slight blush on her face. With bright golden eyes that had slits for pupils she kinda looked a bit like a cat. Her hair was a dirty ash-blonde styles into two messy buns with a bit of strands sticking out. She looks down at Izuku giving her a large smile with her canine teeth sticking out.

“Himiko..please remember that the people you are hugging need to breathe..” the other woman who came with her states as she walks inside. She looked a lot like Nana..just without the dragon features..with dark medium-length hair hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a black muscled shirt, brown cargo pants along with a green jacket that was tied around her waist...what was strange was her hands.

Izuku didn’t know how but she had lost her hands years ago when she was young..she got them replaced with robotic prosthetics that she could change to have sharp spiked on the knuckles.The woman's name was Hana Shimura..Nana’s granddaughter and the Floating Hero: Knuckle-Fist.

Himiko pouts, “Sorry Auntie Hana!”

Hana was also Himiko’s aunt through her husband Sekijiro Kan...she was able to get him to go visit his sister and her family..which was a good thing since Himiko was almost about to break down.

Himiko’s Quirk made her have a thirst for blood..which her parents did not agree to and tried to force it out of her...Sekijiro then got them charge with child abuse and was able to take in his niece..Izuku has no idea why Himiko’s parents were like that..there were candy that could have help her with her taste for blood.

Izuku shakes her body to get the ruffles out of her fur..Haruki sighs before turning to Daigoro, “We always knew that Izuku had high spiritual and demonic powers..it was only a matter of time before those powers finally released..but I think it's time we have a talk,”

The two past users went still at that and looked between him and Toshi, “Are you sure about this boss..I remember you saying..”

“I know what I said..but my blessing has chosen..even I tried to choose someone else it will just tried to go to her..”

Izuku tilts her head making All Might have to fight the urge to coo at the small wolf puppy..Himiko had no problems doing that, “Young Midoriya..what were you thinking when you saved that boy..”

Izuku blinks, “I wasn’t thinking at all..I ..I just moved on my own..” her eyes widen..all the people here had told her the same thing..when they first saved someone..they just moved without thinking,

All Might nods his head, “Of all the people at the scene..it was only you..a young Quirkless girl..who acted! You spurred me to action! That is what happens to most of the top heroes..its how they show signs of greatness..and some even do that even as children…”

“Dude..you're making her cry..” Daigoro states with a laugh as the white wolf puppy begins to whimper as tears stream down her face.

“Shut...shut up Daigoro..” Izuku growls and sobs..

“That’s why..I and Haruki..deem you to take the Blessing!”

Izuku's jaw drops, her fur standing up..she knew the Blessing All Might was talking about..Haruki told him this story many times before.

* * *

**_During the rise of Quirks..there were two brothers..demons who ruled over the North and South..the eldest went by All For One..he had the ability to take away Blessings or give them..the ruler of the North he had found out that he could take Quirks as well..he decided to try and rule these humans as the human’s faith in the Gods have been beginning to fall._ **

**_He began to make a groups of followers..he would steal Quirks from other people and with his overwhelming power spread his influence to many people..he grew more powerful for every new follower..he was responsible for manipulating so many into committing wicked acts..which was his intent...soon those followers became demons as well..and soon he had taken Japan over..a true God of Evil.._ **

**_Then there was the youngest brother..he could only give Blessings..he was smaller and fragile but he had a strong sense of justice..and the deeds of his older brother pained him..so he opposed the tyrant.._ **

**_But the two being brothers..the eldest didn’t want to hurt his younger brother..so he gave his brother a stockpiling Quirk..the Quirk mixed with his ability to give blessings..this demon could pass on the Stockpiling Quirk..and the other person can then pass it on as well..but with a price..who every come to hold this Blessing..turns into a demon as well.. when they died...that is know as One For All’s Blessing..”_ **

* * *

“Now remember you can always say no..” “Yes!”

The four users of the Blessing blinks in shock at the sudden answer from the small puppy..Daigoro gives her a look, “Kid you need to think this seriously..you will have a 300 year old villain..”

He stops when Izuku gives him a look, “What kind of hero would I be if a villain makes me afraid!…” her green eyes look down, “I..I know you really don’t want to give us the Blessing..but since your brother has been using humans for his dirty work..and your vows won’t let you harm humans...that’s why I want to help you! So yes! I accept!”

Haruki blinks before he smiles at the young pup, “Very well..but before I let Toshinori give you the Blessing, we need you to not only get use to your new body but also so that you won’t blow off your limbs..”

Himiko and Izuku stare at the old 300 year old dragon with surprise..

* * *

“So...Amaterasu’s powers have awakened in her descendent ..” a figure watches in a pool of water..red eyes stare as the child leaves the Spirit World he picks up a centipede and a black aura fills it up..

“I need to stop her before she gains her full powers..unlike Yami..Akuro..or even Naraku..I won’t fail..I will bring an end to this painful society of heroes..heroes who don’t care about their families..to abandon them…”

He drops the centipede into the pool which glows before it swirls into the pool and then disappears.

* * *

**Kamiki Park**

Izuku sighs as she walks through the gate of the park..tired and exhausted she honestly couldn’t wait to get home now that everything was getting to her.

“Ah Izu-Chan,” she looks up to see her grandfather..her tail wags at the sight of him. After her Hisashi left when she was declared Quirkless, her mother lost the apartment they were living in so they moved to her childhood home..the Kamiki Shrine..

It was like a little village inside a city and she loved it much more than the small apartment that brought bad memories to her.

“Hello grandfather!” she then blinks when he grapes both sides of her head and looks at her, “Uh..grandfather?”

“Oh look at you! You look just like the Shiranui wolf in the stories so much!” he runs his hand in his long white beard, “Funny thing..the statute is missing now that I think about it..”

“What!?” Izuku yelps before she runs off to where the statue was placed. Izuku usually takes care of it, keeping it clean making sure nothing was broken...heck this morning she went to check it and there wasn’t any crack on it at all.

“So why the heck did it break?” she mumbles as she finishes climbing up the steps..she was shocked to see no statue..not even any shards of it..

“What in the..” her green eyes then blink when she looks at the Konohana tree..it hasn’t bloomed in many years...she was shocked to actually see a peach hanging off a branch..and even more when she sees a hole filled with bright light.

“Isn’t that where the statute of Nagi usually is?” she mutters to herself as she walks through the light, “You know I think they usually say don’t go to the light..” but she stops talking to herself when the light fades to reveal an area..she looks up at the sky to see many stars…

“Wow...was this place hidden all this time?” she whispers as she looks around..never noticing a green little light hopping over to her and jumping into her fur.

She walks over the bridge to see many pots.

_ “Look at all those pots just waitin’ to be broken! If you bust ‘em, there might be something good inside! Try to bust them with your head!”  _ Izuku yelps and shakes her head before scratching her ear..she then looks around but she doesn’t see anyone..

“Ok..hearing voices..maybe I am going crazy..” but she decided to listen to the voice..for some reason..it sounded familiar..like an old friend..even if she felt annoyed by it..

Luckily it seem like it didn’t hurt much when she headbutted the pots..she was surprise when money flew out of the pots..at first she felt bad for stealing but by the look of the pots they have been here for a long time now so she decided to keep them..

She then walks over to a large cliff..and once again the voice rang in her ear.

_ “Woah..woah, hold on there furball! Get a load of that!”  _ looking up she sees..a chest…

“Why in the name of the Gods I feel like I’m in some sort of video game..”

_ “That chest looks tempting though! You should go and check it out...and getting there should be a piece of cake! Just jump onto the wall before jumping again! Its called a wall jump..or parkour I think!” _

The voice was right..it was easy..almost natural..but she was confused that when she jumped onto the wall, grass grew where she stood before she jump again..

_ “I knew ya could do it furball! They say good luck is found in high places! So keep your eyes peeled. You don’t want to miss any treasure!” _

She then headbutts the chest to open it,,she was a bit worried when she start drooling over a bone..or when she couldn’t stop herself from eating it..what really shocked her was that she felt full after tasting it..and a bit more powerful. 

After breaking a few more vases..and even a statue of a horse she walks over another bridge.. “What am I even doing here..why am I doing this..what's the point..I should be home not here...mom has to be worried by now since she probably saw the news by now..”

She then blinks when a green see through scroll appears in front of her eyes.

* * *

**Welcome Izuku Midoriya!**

**I know things are pretty confusing for you right now but with your Destiny, The Fates decided to lend you a helping hand.**

**Now that your Celestial Brush God powers have awakened it has also given you a great boost in activating your demon blood, your Quirk has now been turned on!**

**Your Quirk is called the Gamer! Which is like the RPG Games you like to play! Hope this helps with your dreams of becoming a hero!**

**Tools**

**Some of the stuff that you find that may be familiar to you have special powers and effects**

**Equipment**

**Special Powers can be gain through equipment**

  * **Divine Retribution- banish evil with divine powers**



**Solar Energy**

**The source of your divine power you can raise it up higher! So keep training to build it up!**

**Ink Pot**

**Like Solar Energy, Ink Pot is also the source of your ability..but this mostly focuses on your ability to use the Celestial Brush techniques**

**Celestial Brushes**

**NONE!**

**QUEST: Your first Quest is to find the first two Celestial Brush Techniques! You need to find Yomigami; the Celestial Brush God of Rejuvenation and Tachigami; The Celestial Brush God of Power Slash!**

**Completion: you get the Rejuvenation and Power Slash Techniques!**

**Failures: None! This is kinda of a tutorial little wolf pup! You can’t fail these!**

* * *

Izuku blinks her eyes when the green scroll fades away…”You have to be kidding..can my life get any weirder...first I turn into a wolf..then All Might choses me to gain the Blessing..then I hear a voice in my head..now this?”

Getting to the other side she sees a stone tablet, “The River of Heaves” written on it.

“The River of Heavens..isn’t that just an old story..” she looks over to where there was maybe a puddle of stardust.. “That can’t be it…” she then turns her head to where a large hill was..there was something pulling her over there.

When she got up there..she saw amazing stars..she couldn’t help but smile, “This is..this is really beautiful..” but then her eyes widen when a group of the stars started to move..they were moving to her!

The stars begin to form into a large salamander dragon..like Daigoro..but this one had pure white scales and the same red markings as her..in his claws he held red, green, purple and yellow light orbs along with a large scroll..Izuku couldn’t help but blink at the beard he had.

**“Ah.. you have fully awakened your gifts young Child of the Great Sun..I am Yomigami..I have served your Ancestor for many years and so I too will serve you young Princess..”**

Izuku blinks tilting her head in confusion, “Princess? Great Sun..”

**“I apologize for not contacting you sooner..but until you fully awaken your powers we were forbidden to do so..I offer unto you my undying devotion and the power of Rejuvenation!”**

Izuku watches as sparkes begin to glow off the dragon’s body before forming into a glowing orb of multiple colors..which then floats and was absorbed into her body. Izuku watches as the Ink coming off her paws seem to glow.

**“The time has come for you to seek out the other techniques and reunite them..you will need your full power for what is to come!”**

Izuku closes her eyes when a bright light begins to shine from the dragon..when she opens it again the dragon was gone…

“What in the..wait Yomigami..well I guess I completed one half of the game..but..” she then turns her head to the stardust puddle..running down the hill to the edge of the water..

“There’s..there’s no way that I..” she lifts up her paw and begins a motion as if to fill the missing water with ink..her eyes widen when the Ink begins to pour off her paws..glowing until..

“I can’t believe it...I fucking can not believe it...I..I drew a river..of stardust..with Ink!” the river was whole..stardust twinkles from the water..

Feeling a pull, Izuku swims to the other side..shaking the stardust water from her fur she runs into a chest which burst open.

* * *

**Obtain: Astral Pouch-by collecting food and placing it inside it will become a very strong healing item! It can even revive someone!”**

* * *

Izuku’s jaw drops at the sight of what the scroll told her..and then she blinks, “Can..it regrow missing organs?”

* * *

**Yes!**

* * *

“By the Gods...I can heal All Might..if I collect food I can fill this up and then give it to him..I can heal him fully..he won’t have to retire…” she smiles happily before putting the Astral Pouch into her Tools Inventory..before she walks through another glowing gate.

Finding herself at a bunch of steps that leads upwards..exploring ever nook and cranny she finds more money before she finds herself inside a large cave which the wooden gate closed on her when she walked in.

“Ok..not creepy at all..wait..is that..” she walks over to see a much larger statue of Nagi.. “How did it get so big..” she then narrows her eyes and growls, “And who the fuck broke the sword! Whatever happened here is going to get a piece of my mind! You hear me!”

Ok..she knows she is not imagining laughter in her ear as she draws a simple line..she smiles and nods to herself when the Ink forms into the missing piece of the sword. Which then shines a bright light into the sky, forming another constellation which charges towards her.

She watches as the stars form into a mouse..which pulls out a huge sword..she jumps back when it begins swinging and slashing before it stops floating in front of her.

**“Oh Child of the Great Sun, I am Tachigami..even though I can not follow you on your great journey I hope that my gifts will be a great service for you..”**

Izuku watches as the mouse..pulls out another sword..which was battered, heavily chipped and rusted with the hilt’s fabric tearing away. Tachigami senses her doubt and chuckles.

**“Do not worry young one..it has more power than you know..forge in the fangs of Chibiterasu or better known by his true name Toga and his son Inuyasha..who your blood comes from..now it is yours..and now may the Power Slash help you tear apart the darkness that is coming!”**

The mouse begins to glow before another orb appears and sinks into her body..she instinctively closes her eyes as the mouse begins to shine so she wouldn’t go blind..

When she opens them..the mouse was now gone..and then the green see through scroll appears.

**Quest: Complete!**

**Awards: Rejuvenation Celestial Brush Technique! Power Slash Celestial Brush Technique!**

**Bonus: Tessaiga!**

“Power Slash..” taking the sword into her mouth she heads to the wooden gate that was blocking the cave..she felt the Ink rise up her body and onto the blade..before laking a slashing motion with it..she watches with wide eyes as a blade of ink cuts the wood apart letting her be free..

* * *

Running down the stairs, swimming through the stardust river, leaping off the cliff she finds herself outside the Konohana tree..

_ “You need to cut the fruit furball!” _

“And the voice is back…” she was about to use the Power Slash when a purplish red aura appeared in front of her..blocking her way!

“So you are the one my master has sent me to destroy..” she looks up and her eyes widen at the pale naked woman in front of her..but then she leaps out of the way as something huge tries to squash her..

“Oh by the Gods..who the hell did I pissed off to send a Omukade after me!” she mutters before yelping when the sharp fangs bite into the scruff of her neck.

“Let go of me!” the shield that was on her back glows before it flies off her hitting the Omukade in the face. She screeches in pain letting Izuku go..Izuku takes a deep breath as she lands on her back…

“Damn it..if I had a human shape..this would be so much easier..”

It seemed like the Gods decided to answer her...as her body begins to tingle..the Omukade screeches as it begins to twist it’s body like a twister and lunges at her..Izuku leaps onto her feet and she was surprised to see human feet..the toes had claws but still they were human feet.

“Well..well..now I know why my Master wants you dead..you're of the Inu Bloodline…” she looks up at the Omukade..

She growls, eyes narrow at the Demon, “What do you mean by Inu Bloodline? Who wants me dead!?”

She chuckles at her, “well I guess I can tell you..since it won’t matter because I will be ripping you apart..”

“ _ Yeah keep saying that you old hag..” _

“The Inu Bloodline..also known as the Lords of the Western Lands...it was formed by Toga..the son of Amaterasu who could not stop himself from leaving the Celestial Plains..he made many allies and even more enemies...he had two loves..one a full Dog demon who bore him a son named Sesshomaru while he also had a half-breed with a human..I bet you are from the half-breed’s line..” the disgust in her voice made Izuku’s eye twitch..

“Though..the half-breed did become strong in his own right..no wonder my Master wants you dead! Especially since you have taken after Amaterasu’s powers!”

“You know..you keep saying I’m going to die..but all I hear is blah blah blah!” the Ink begins to drip down her hands and she makes the motion for a Power Slash. Blades of Ink slash at the Omukade..ripping off her arms..

“Wretched child!”

“Nasty hag,” Izuku mumbles as she watches the demon screams in agony before bursting into some sort of dark aura...she watches as the barrier fades away allowing her to see the peach that was hanging off the tree..

Jumping up she uses another Power Slash, freeing the peach from the branch and watches as it falls..Izuku;s eyes widen as it burst..green aura rushing past her..making the grass greener..flowers blooming.

“Hey! You actually did it furball! Maybe their is some hope for us after all!” She looks around trying to find the voice..when a green light hops out of her hair.

Izuku watches as it hops up and down in front of her, “I mean..sure you’re no Ammy but..I think you are on your way!”

“What the hell..” she then steps back when the Konohana tree glows bright pink..before a woman wearing a pink kimono appears..floating in front of her..Izuku recognizes her as a Sprite

“Such divine bright light! Such beauty and grace! The only one capable of such a wondrous spectacle is none other than the blood of our mother and the origin of all that is, Amaterasu..how delightful to see that even during this time and age to see that her bloodline still lives on..oh Child of the Sun…”

“Uh..Sakuya…” Issun states making the sprite open her eyes.. “She fell asleep..”

It was true..Izuku had fallen asleep at the base of the tree..her tail curled around herself..

“Oh..oh dear...she is Amaterasu’s Heiress if she did that..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes Toga is Chibi from the sequel game! and Izuku is from the Inuyasha/Kagome line
> 
> also before anyone ask no Yashahime is not canon in this fic (and its because that show isn't finish and I don't want to keep going back and changing stuff because they added new things in the show..)
> 
> anyway I hope you all enjoy this!

**Author's Note:**

> Haruki is in fact the first User of One For All..the story is much different and it will be explain in the later chapters lets just say him and his brother are quite different than canon anyway hope you all enjoy!


End file.
